deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob Squarepants vs Peter Griffin
This is a battle by Hipper and Golden Sans. Description SpongeBob Squarepants vs Family Guy, which main protagonist of a long running cartoon that's famous for going downhill after the third season and has suffered massive flanderization will win? Intro Wiz: Cartoons. Some are good, some are bad, and some cartoons start out as good, but eventually become bad due to the idiotic writers. Boomstick: And today we have two sufferers of this trait. Wiz: Spongebob, the Krusty Krab fry cook. Boomstick: And Peter Griffin, the father of the Griffin family. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle? Spongebob Wiz: SpongeBob SquarePants is a sea sponge who lives in Bikini Bottom in a Pineapple. He works as a fry cook and practices Ka-rah-tay as a hobby. Boomstick: Wow, Nicktoons is weird. Anyways, SpongeBob is most famous enough for his INSANE too force abilitys. His defense, Strengh, and speed can vary between incredible to kinda shit. Wiz: But durability seems to be his strongest trait. He can take a beating for an entire day, and he didn't even feel a thing! And he's had pretty heavy things dropped on him as well, like an entire building. Boomstick: He has other things too. SpongeBob has decent skills in Karate, able to fight against Sandy daily and chop a board in half. He also has a mustard gun. Take a guess what that does. Wiz: He also Apperently has a gituar that shoots lasers- Boomstick: GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE! Wiz: -And the ability to absorb large amounts of water, then shoot it all out in a stream of water. He's also a good fry cook. Boomstick: But SpongeBob has one last thing: his superhero form, Invincabubble. In it, he can bend steel, tank cannonballs, and make indestructible bubbles that requires someone strong to burst. Wiz: SpongeBob has traveled to the surface twice and lived, defeated Plankton like a dozen times, can function without a brain, and has excellent durability. Boomstick: However, he is flawed as hell. He's mostly depicted as not very strong, is way too nice, sucks at driving, is kinda stupid...honestly, we can keep going. Wiz: But this is one Sponge that'll never die out. Unfortunately. SpongeBob: IM READY! IM READY! IM READY! Peter Wiz: Justin "Peter" Griffin was born in Mexico as an illegal immigrant. Eventually, he married Lois Griffin and had three kids: Chris, Stewie and Meg, and also a dog named Brian, forming the Griffin family. Boomstick: AKA Simpsons ripoffs. Weapons/Abilities: *Toon Force. *Fire Farts. *Barfing. *Lots of guns. *A sword *Has his own gravitational pull. *An Axe. *Many vehicles including the Peter Blimp, and the PeterMobile. *Regeneration. *Teleportation. Boomstick: Wait, what? How the hell can he teleport? Wiz: There's a lot of questions we can't answer in the world. Anyway, Peter has defeated Homer Simpson in the Simpsons crossover. He also has defeated Ernie the Giant Chicken in a fight 4 times, and even punched a hole through the wall. Peter also is insanely durable: He has survived getting smashed by logs, getting hit by two trucks, multiple explosions, getting decapitated, falling off a cliff, and much more. Boomstick: However, Peter is retarded. And no, I'm not insulting him, in the episode "Petarded", it was revealed he's in the mentally retarded category in terms of intelligence. Wiz: And don't forget how terrible his show has become. Peter: Love is like a fart. If you have to force it, it's probably crap. Fight Inside the Griffins' house, Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV when Spongebob Squarepants came on air. Peter: Who the heck would like this crap! Someone ought to go there and beat the crap out of that annoying sponge, and that someone is me! Peter uses his toon force to hop into the TV. When he comes out of the TV, he reaches SpongeBob's house. Peter knocks on the door, which makes Spongebob come out. Spongebob: What do you want sir? Peter: I wanna kick your ass! Nyehehehehe. Fight! Spongebob jumps over Peter's head and starts attacking him with karate chops, which stuns Peter. Spongebob then performs a spin attack, which knocks Peter into the road. Peter gets up and pulls out a machine gun and starts firing at Spongebob, who gets shot by all of the bullets. However, Spongebob regenerates and performs a jumping kick, but Peter grabs his leg and throws him into the sidewalk. Peter starts stomping on Spongebob, but Spongebob uses his toon force to warp the area and cause Peter to fall down and hurt his knee. While Peter was clutching his knee, Spongebob pulls out his Bubble Blower and shoots Bubble Bombs at Peter, all of them exploding and launching him into a building. Peter regenerates and pulls out his axe and swings it at Spongebob, cutting him in two. The two Spongebobs reform to create the original Spongebob, who pulls out his Spatula and swings at Peter, who blocks with his axe. Peter and Spongebob get into a sword fight until Peter uses a kick to knock Spongebob flying. Peter uses his axe to chop Spongebob into 4 pieces. Peter then chops the 4 pieces into 16 pieces, then into 32 pieces, which makes it look like Spongebob is dead. Peter: That was easier than the chicken! Peter started to walk away, but suddenly a Bubble Missile hits him in the back and knocks him down. Peter gets up again and starts attacking Spongebob with multiple punches and kicks, but it doesn't do anything. Spongebob: Hey, that tickles! Peter then grabs a nearby lamp and smashes it on SpongeBob's head, causing Spongebob to fall down. Peter then proceeds to grab Spongebob by the chest and punch him multiple times before punting him back. Spongebob proceeds to transform into the Quickster and starts blitzing Peter, comboing him with rapid punches before uppercutting him a few feet away. Peter falls on the ground, but gets up and sees Spongebob running towards him. Peter grabs a lighter and farts, causing a flamethrower to come from his butt and grill Spongebob. Peter turns around and sees Spongebob just fine a few seconds later. Peter performs an elbow charge into Spongebob, which sends Spongebob a few feet back. Spongebob grabs a piece of paper and writes on it, proceeding to transform into Invincibubble. Now as Invincibubble, he starts firing bubbles at Peter, who uses his machine gun to take out the bubbles. Peter then drinks a bottle of beer and vomits on Spongebob. While Spongebob was stunned by the vomit, Peter performs a Roadhouse Kick, which sends Spongebob on the ground. Peter: You should've quit a long time ago, kid. Peter then proceeds to grab a large rock. Spongebob: Know what? You're right, I am a kid. But I'm also a goofball, a knucklehead, and an idiot. But most of all... I'm... I'm... I'm... Peter: HOLY CRAP! Peter is sent flying into a wall. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! Spongebob transforms into his Goofy Goober Rockstar form. Peter rushes towards Spongebob and starts throwing multiple punches and kicks, but Spongebob uses a sound wave to send Peter flying backwards into a wall, hurting him. Spongebob then shoots multiple lasers at Peter, which goes through Peter's head and causes his brain to explode. KO! Results Boomstick: My teacher always said that rock and roll would damage my brain, but this is a whole new level! Holy shit! Wiz: While both weren't exactly the strongest nor fastest, both had incredible durability. SpongeBob had a slightly better one, though, as it's mostly consistent instead of on and off like Peter. Boomstick: Plus, SpongeBob is a whole lot smarter then Peter, who was deemed "below retarded". It's just commen sense he's lacking in. Wiz: And to top it all off, Peter really didn't have a way to harm him. SpongeBob has had someone punch him throughout the entire day, and he didn't even feel a thing. Boomstick: This fight really did ROCK! Wiz: The winner is SpongeBob. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Kid Shows vs Adult Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017